


Organa-Solo vignettes

by littlereyofsunlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pregnancy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereyofsunlight/pseuds/littlereyofsunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from the Organa-Solo family after the fall of the Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I still don't know where you get your delusions, laser-brain," Leia said, smiling against his chest, "we're not naming this parasite after a Wookie."

Han snickered, "Aww, Princess, he's saved my hide more times than I can count! I promised I'd name my first-born after him that one time we were caught by bounty hunters in the Hypori system--"

"Not happening." She shifted onto her side, absently rubbing her swollen belly. "Besides," her voice softened and she cut her eyes away from his face, "it's not the custom on Alderaan to name a baby after someone living. We save that honor for the dead."

Han reached up and stroked her cheek and she gave him a one-shouldered shrug in return, a sad smile on her face.

"I guess that means there are plenty of names to choose from on my side of the family."


	2. Chapter 2

Luke sits on the counter in their cramped barracks kitchen, swinging his legs like the restless boy he used to be. Leia moves around him, tidying dishes from breakfast, the maps and papers left out on the table, an errant blaster cartridge mixed in with what looks like the contents of Han's pockets, emptied out before he crawled into bed at an ungodly hour this morning. Something in her back twinges and she straightens up, hand automatically drifting over her belly.

"Have you thought about names?" Luke asks before biting into a piece of fruit, studiously not meeting her gaze. 

She sighed, "Han keeps threatening to call it Chewbacca, but he's joking." She stacks cups from the drying rack. "I hope he's joking."

"So no?"

"No. I thought maybe..." Leia trails off, staring into space. Luke nudges her with a toe and she shakes herself out of her reverie. "My adopted father's name was Bail. I'd like to name the baby after him, but I can't picture myself calling out "Bail!" to a tiny child." 

"Our father's name was Anakin," Luke said. "I think they called him Annie as a child." He looks up to see Leia staring at him. He shrugs, "There are worse names than "Bail", is all I mean. And there are always nicknames. Or the child might grow to choose their own name."

"Oh?"

Luke nods, scratching his nose. "Obi-wan wasn't always Obi-wan."

She fixes him with a shrewd look, "Do you thunk this child could become a Jedi?"

Luke meet her eyes and holds her gaze. "The Force is strong in our family, Leia. You could become a Jedi, if you wanted. If you could take the time."  
"Who would train me? You?"

"I'd love to bring you to Master Yoda, but he's moved on. I'm the last."

"You'll have to do, then. For this child."

"Not you?"

She shakes her head. "I can be useful here, now, cleaning up what's left of the Empire. The Republic needs me."

Luke shrugs, returning to his fruit. Leia lays a hand on his arm. "The Republic needs you, too. To be the first of the new Jedi Order."

He nods again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just what do you think you were doing out there?"

Leia blinked serenely up at her partner. "A routine supply run, genius. We're short-handed with Wedge off to the Outer Rim."

Han huffed, running a hand through his hair. "You can't do those any more!"

"Oh? Is that what you think?"

"Yeah, Princess, that's what I think. That's what Chewie thinks, it's what your doctor thinks, it's what damn near every recruit on this base thinks."

While he fretted, Leia toed out of her boots and stripped out of her flightsuit, carefully folding it and placing it on the rack near the door. 

"I see you conducted a poll. You seem to have forgotten to query one important person, however."

"Is that so?" Han sneered back at her.

"It is so, hotshot. We all have a job to do here, some of us have several, in fact, and I won't be shirking my duties to the troops putting their lives on the line every single day just because you and I got a little excited."

"You and ...just because...excited?" Han sputtered. 

"That's right, I have a responsibility to this cause, first and foremost.” 

She turned to head back to their quarters, but Han grabbed her upper arm. “I was going crazy the whole time you were out there, Leia. I was absolutely out of my mind.”

“You never used to worry this much.”

“I always worry!” Han threw his arms up in frustration. “As long as we are still fighting, as long as we are still running, I will always worry,” He took a breath and reeled Leia into the circle of his arms. “But you are strong, and smart, and the most capable person I know, so I kept it to myself before.”

Leia sighed against his chest, “Things are different now.”

Han nodded and tucked his chin down to rest his cheek on the top of her head. “Things are different now.”


End file.
